1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of invention relates to generating a log of location and accelerometer history for electronic documents. In particular the present invention relates to receiving stroke input and generating logs of a time, a location and a mode of transportation of the portable computing device to verify the identity of the user.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of portable computing devices has become commonplace for many users. In addition to having a conventional desktop computer, many users also have some type of portable computing device. Examples of present-day portable computing devices include electronic devices for reading such as the Reader from Sony Corp., the Kindle from Amazon, and the Nook from Barnes & Noble. Smaller portable computing devices include a plethora of smart phones including the iPhone from Apple Computer Inc., the Blackberry from Research In Motion and the Pre from Palm just to name a few. There have also been increased sales of notebook laptops and tablet computers offering different levels of processing capability and size.
Users download documents to their portable computing devices and make changes to the documents including signing electronic documents. Verifying the authenticity of the user and the user's input is essential to conducting business transactions. User input is currently verified by generating an electronic signature that includes various pieces of authenticating information including a user identifier that is stored on the portable computing device and a device identifier that is tied to the portable computing device. If another user takes the portable computing device and signs on the user's behalf, however, there is no way to verify that the proper user signed. Thus, what would be more helpful is a way to verify the authenticity of a user that inputs data onto a portable computing device.